The Psychic Menace
by RyoShin
Summary: The first part of the first Prequel to 'Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust' Much better than Pokemon Unlimited (though I am making sequels...)
1. Part 1 ~ Genisis

## Legal crap this, legal crap that.Legal crap, legal crap everywhere!

## 

## The first in a couple of parts.This is a prequel to the all time great 'Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust' series by The_Gar'En (fic is both on Fanime (below) and on ff.net).Hope you enjoy it.

## Site: [http://fananime.cjb.net][1]

Contact: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][2]

-----------------------------------------------------

# The Psychic Menace ~ Part 1~ Genesis

"Seadra!"shouted a Pokemon as it was recalled to it's Pokeball.A nearby Psyduck, Starmie, Stayu, and Seaking were also recalled.

"Come on, Ash," said a feminine voice, waking Ash from his cozy spot he had found on the grass.That last of his dream he saw was his opponent recalling his Arcanine.The judge was about to announce the winner, when he was awoken.

"I won! " shouted Ash before he could stop himself.When his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see a few people staring at him on a park bench labeled "Property of Viridian Park and Recreational Services" in small letters.He looked around, and saw Misty, his female companion, staring at him.

"Ash!You've been asleep for the past hour and a half!Don't you ever get tired of getting tired?" she asked, obviously annoyed."Your Wartortle is still somewhere in the lake.You better recall it, 'cause the tournament starts in 20 minutes," she said as she started walking to a hot dog vender to get her and Ash some chow.

"Tracey said that he had something he wanted to check out, and he'd meet us at the tourney," she said as soon as Ash walked over.No sooner had he seen the hot dog than had it been shoved in his mouth and seemingly swallowed whole.

"I'm surprised you're so hungry, for all that work you never do," she stated, as she bought some PokeChow for their Pokemon.It was pricey, but their Pokemon needed the food if they wanted to win.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where can I find the booth for 'New World, Inc.'?" A young man about 17 or 18 asked a woman at an information booth.He had just gotten through the line after a 5-minute wait.His original question was supposed to be "Where are the bathrooms?" but he'd heard an announcement that he thought was to good to miss.

"Down that passage, take the second left and keep on going until you see the hot tubs display.Take a right, and you should find it easily enough," she said without blinking.Tracey thanked her, and started down the passageway.Along with the now annual privately-held Pokemon Tournament in Viridian, the investors also set up booths and invited other private business do so as well.For a small fee.

Tracey finally came to the booth he'd been searching for.He saw tat the line was longer, maybe a 5-10 minute wait, so he grabbed 2 of the 5 brochures on the side, and got in line.As the line progressed, he read both pamphlets twice, while trying to avoid getting run over by people trying to get past the line.By the time he got up to the counter, he had only one question:"Where do I sign up?"

He was directed to a chair, where he spent 20 minutes filling out a test, a survey, and regular information forms, including liability forms.When he finished, he realized he was late for the Tournament, and ran off, bumping and shoving anything that got in his way.

He remembered to stop by the bathrooms before he entered the stadium, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is Tracey? Ash thought as he watched the battle from the competitor's stand.He had signed up a little late, hindered by a sprained ankle of his electric mouse companion, Pikachu.He was set to battle someone- he didn't know whom; all the beginner battle rivals were chosen randomly- soon.He'd been training with Tracey's Scyther ever since he heard of this tournament, and he'd gotten pretty good.Tracey said he would lend Ash his Scyther, in exchange for a little of the prize money.Ash was almost too happy to say yes._

Tracey came running into the stadium, almost passing Ash and Misty, 10 minutes later.

"Took you long enough," said Misty."What were you doing?"She looked down at her egg Pokemon, Togepi, and gave it a small piece of Popcorn.Pikachu was happily munching on a corndog, stopping every few minutes to lather the whole thing in ketchup, and suck the ketchup off.When it got down to the stick, it got more ketchup and used the stick as a spoon.Ash took away the ketchup, promising it back later, fearful that Pikachu would be to full to battle.

"I signed up for this really great 'Development' Team of this new company called 'New World, Inc'," Tracey said as he started to pull out a brochure."It's all about..." Tracey was cut off by a horn, signaling the end of the current match, and the 5 minutes for the next trainers to prepare.Ash looked up on the line-up board, and saw that he was next.

"See ya soon!"Ash called as he ran off, "Wish me luck!"

Misty and Tracey stared at Ash for a minute as he ran off.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." they chanted, then saw Ash run back to grab Pikachu and Tracey's Scyther.He ran off again, at what seemed double the speed.

"Now, what was that about a development team?" asked Misty, giving Togepi another piece of popcorn.

"I think I'll wait until Ash gets done.I want to announce it as a group," Tracey replied, and instantly started to reminisce as to how they became a group once again…… 

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tracey was walking along, his Marril by his side.He was wondering if it ever evolved, and if he would ever see it.They walked along Bike Lane, which was recently opened to people on foot.There was now a small 'lane' that was only for those without a bike.They could go onto the bikers' path- though there were signs all over advising otherwise- though the vise-versa was not true.

They came to a small rest area with some trees, so Tracey called out his Scyther to let it rest, as well as his Venonat, which was close to evolving.He also called out his Growlithe, which he had caught the week before. He took out some personalized food, for both him and his Pokemon, which Brock made for him when Tracey last visited him.Just as he started drifting off for a little nap, he heard a familiar voice.

"Pikachu!Pikachu, come back here!" the voice said.Tracey walked over to the area, surprised to see Ash and Misty.He recalled his Pokemon, and walked over to Ash, and tapped him lightly.The surprised Ash jumped a little.

"Hey!Who is that!" he shouted, turning around to face the enemy.His anger turned to surprised to happiness when he saw a past friend."Tracey!Long time no see!How are you?"

Misty, hearing Tracey's name, walked over.As soon as she left, she noticed Togepi was gone."Hey!Where's Togepi?!" she asked frantically, and started searching all over.

"I think Pikachu went to find it.Hey!" said Ash as he remembered his lost Pokemon."Pikachu, where are you?" he said half-heartedly, knowing Pikachu would come back eventually.As if on queue, Pikachu appeared, rolling Togepi on it's side.Togepi was having a fun time, being pushed in that way.

"There you are!"said Ash, as Pikachu ran over to Ash.Ash bent down to pet it, and was met with a small thunder shock, a way some Pikachus show affection.Ash rubbed his arm a bit, not seeming worried.His body had built up a resistance to electricity from Pikachu."So, what are you doing here, Tracey?"

"I'm heading over to Fusha.I got a very rare chance to draw a picture of Koga in action, and not many have.He said I could do it if I came within 4 days.That was 2 days ago.I wish I had a bike," Tracey said, as they started walking.

"Well, I could lend you my bike, but a certain SOMEONE hasn't paid me for the one he broke yet," Misty said, giving Ash an evil eye.

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!"Ash said for the millionth time.He stopped, and turned to Tracey. "We were going that way ourselves.I wanted to check out the Safari zone to see if I could get a Kangaskhan.You wanna join us for a while?"

Tracey said yes.And they went on to Fusha.

----------------------------------------------

The horn went off again, waking Tracey from his day-dream.He looked around, a little surprised by the horn.His head finally turned to the scoreboard, which showed that Ash had won.

"Go Ash!"Tracey shouted, a little late.Misty had gathered Togepi, and was walking to greet and congratulate Ash.Tracey gathered the pamphlets, which had fallen at his feet, and rushed over to see them.

"That was close, but I'm glad you won," Misty said as she shook Ash's hand.

Ash smiled. "Yeah, well it seems they had a late contributor, and they have award money for winning a battle, depending on your level.Of course, they give a little more to the loser," Ash said, holding up some green bills."This is enough to pay for my entrance fee, and just enough for dinner at a restaurant.My treat!"Ash said as he walked off, Misty and Tracey in behind them.

Ash stopped, and went back to gather Pikachu who was happily slurping his leftover ketchup, oblivious that its master had left.When called, it grabbed the small cup in its mouth, and ran after its master.

-----------------------------------------------

"So, what was that team-thingy you were talking about?" Ash said as they walked to the hotel, where they had room reserved for them because they were in the Tournament.Unfortunately, they only got one room.Fortunately, it had to rooms in it.

"It's called 'New World, Inc.'" Tracey said holding out a pamphlet."I wanted to pick up another brochure about the creator of the company, but I forgot to, and the booths are closed now.I'll get it tomorrow"

"Apparently, this new guy really wants to help out the world.The company specializes in genetic engineering, throwing in a variety of other small sciences.Their main goal is to try to cure dieses and make new medicines to prolong age, enhance psychic abilities, and other stuff like that.Some of the things they want to do seem sorta weird, like transferring mental power, but I don't really see what could be wrong with it."Tracey continued about it until they reached the hotel.Once there, they checked in, and unpacked their stuff.Tracey and Ash got the living room part of their hotel room, while Misty got the bedroom.After they unpacked, they went swimming, except Ash.

He stayed behind to hook up to the built in Internet access with his iDex, and downloaded the results from today's rounds.He got the iDex when he traded in his PokeDex to Prof. Elm. It has more capabilities than the PokeDex, and new Pokémon tracking devices, as well.

He saw he was pitted against a well-known fire trainer.After doing some trading or Pokemon from Prof. Oaks house, he had Pikachu, Wartortle, Goldeen, Kingler, Shellder, and recently evolved Beedrill.He had thought about using Tracey's Scyther again, but remembered that grass and bug Pokemon don't fare well against fire.He didn't think Marril would be very helpful.

After swimming, they had some snacks through room service, courtesy of the tournament investors as well, and watched TV.Ash turned in early, so Tracey went to watch TV with Misty for a while.

"So.You seem pretty excited about joining that team," Misty said, feeding Togepi some popcorn.Togepi had seemed to develop not only a taste, but a pleasure for Popcorn.Tracey nodded in acknowledgement, eyes fixed on the news replaying battles from the day."So when do you leave?"

"I'm not sure yet," replied Tracey, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "They said I should be at GenTech Labs, a division of New World, Inc., within a month and a half.If I can't hitch a ride, I'll have to leave a day or 2 after this tournament is over to get there on time.You guys can come if you want.I could probably use some company."

"Yeah, maybe," she said, and yawned. "I'm gonna hit the sac," she said as Tracey got up and walked toward the door connecting their rooms.

"Goodnight," said Tracey, remembering to call his Marril who sat and watched TV adoringly.It sighed and followed its master.Once in, Marril found a nice space on the chair next to Pikachu, careful not to get to close to the electric rat for fear of being shocked.Ash was already sound asleep on the pull out bed/couch, and Tracey changed, showered, and joined him.Tracey's last thoughts were of all the wonderful things he could do to help the world, and those thoughts followed him into his dreams.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm clock rang, awaking Ash suddenly.His first thought was to throw a Pokéball at a Fearow, but he realized that he wasn't in the forest, he was sitting up in his bed.He looked around, shaking off sleep, and then looked at his clock.He had an hour to get to his match.He went and knocked on Misty's door to wake her up, then took a quick shower and change of clothes.Tracey was up with the sound of the shower, and ordered room service after Ash got out and Misty came in their part of the room.

After everyone had done their morning routines and had breakfast, which made Pikachu especially happy because he got hash-browns and ketchup, they locked their door and headed to the stadium. 

They arrived 10 minutes early, so Ash and his fighting companion had some sparring.With using 1 Pokémon each, Ash got a quick defeat over her Flareon by using Guillotine with his Kingler, and was lucky that it hit it's mark.The horn went off, startling Pikachu who was watching a lava lamp (there were many of them scattered around.No one knew why), and Ash gathered Pikachu and followed his rival to the field.There, the instructor gave the rules, and whistled to begin the match. 

Ash first called out Seaking, thinking that Flareon would not be his rival's first choice.To his surprise, she called out her Flareon.He used 3 Hydro Pumps, and KO'ed her Flareon in 3 minutes.He kept Seaking out, as she called, to Ash's utter horror and amazement, an Elekid.Elekid KO'ed his Seaking with one Thunder, and he paused to think about who to call out.His first thought was Pikachu, but instead called out Beedrill.Elekid had a hard time hitting Beedrill, since Ash had used some potion or other that Brock gave him to raise its accuracy.Beedrill got off a 2 good Poison Stings, and finished it off with a Horn Drill.Both combatants recalled their Pokémon.Ash called out Kingler, while his opponent called out a Charizard.Ash was stunned for a moment, remembering his own Charizard, but quickly regained his thoughts and attacked.Again, Ash was lucky with a one hit KO with Guillotine, ending the match.He won, and went over to shake hands.He suddenly recognized his opponent as Daemon, the one who had left his Charmander out, which Ash got. Ash's lips curled into a frown, then a mad smile, and he saw Daemon smile.

"So ya recognize me, huh?"he asked in his British accent."I found another Charmander, and this one was strong.I woulda like'ta see yours, Ash.Or are you that bad of a Trainer?"

"Oh, Charmander evolved alright, all the way to Charizard.I let it go to search the world," Ash said, and started walking away.

"I'm sure," said Daemon, "you probably let it go 'cause you couldn't control it."Ash snapped his fingers, and Pikachu stopped and gave Daemon a small jolt.Daemon shut up, and went to off to collect his money, as Ash did.

"Good job, Ash," Tracey said as he and Misty went to greet him."Who was your opponent?You seem to know him."

"Daemon," Ash said as if saying a curse.Misty eyes filled with hatred, while Tracey's filled with puzzlement."Who's Daemon?"

"Daemon is the one who left Ash's Charmander for dead.But Ash helped it, and it evolved into Charizard," Misty said before Ash could open his mouth.Tracey announced that he would be right back, and went to the New World, Inc. booth to get his arrival date and more information.

It was easy to find this time.He looked on the wall, and say a shiny sphere that looked like a globe of Earth painted in Silver and Gold, representing water and land, respectively.He got his information, and 2 more brochures, one about the founder.He read the other one on his way back, and as he began the one about the owner, he almost tripped over himself.He caught up with his friends outside the Stadium.

"You'll never guess who the founder is!"Tracey shouted as he ran up.

"I give up, who?"Ash said, never one for a game of Twenty Questions.

"Mewtwo!"Tracey said, and handed over the brochure.

"Mewtwo?!" Ash and Misty said at the same time.They looked over the brochure twice, and stared at Tracey.

"You're still going?!"Ash said, and Tracey nodded. "Why?!Mewtwo is pure evil!How could you go after learning this?!"Ash yelled with anger in his voice.

"I believe Mewtwo has had a change of heart!"Tracey said, snatching the brochure out of Ash's hand."And I'm going, whether you like it or not!"

"Well I guess your going alone, then!I won't go and follow Mewtwo!How about you Misty?"

Misty was surprised y the question, and thought for a minute."I…I won't follow Mewtwo either!" she said with less enthusiasm than Ash.

"Well," Tracey said,'I guess I'm the only one who wants to help the world!"

"Yeah right!"Ash retorted, "How can you help the world and follow Mewtwo at the same time?!"

"I told you, Mewtwo's changed!Why don't you believe that?!"Ash said.

"Because I have a brain!"Ash said, and with that, all of Tracey's anger boiled over, and he attacked and punched Ash.Ash came up with a bruised eye, and was only too happy to return the favor.He gave a good shot at Tracey shin, and heard Tracey's teeth smack together.Tracey spit out a tooth and some blood, and they were on each other, rolling around in the grass. Pikachu tried to shock them to stop them, but it didn't work.Misty was wondering is she should break it up, or let them be boys.

A crowd gathered, and it took a few minutes for Officer Jenny to notice.She ran up and through the crowd, and tried to pull the two apart.Misty decided to help her, and left Togepi with Pikachu.They had to hold ash and Tracey back, Jenny holding Tracey, and Misty holding Ash.Ash settled down a knot after he realized that it was Misty who was holding him.

"What's wrong with you two?!"Misty shouted, right in Ash's ear.This made Ash squirm and fall to the ground.He rubbed his butt, and got up.He was relaxed, the fighting mood past, but not the anger.Tracey calmed down after a few minutes, and called his Marril.

"Well, I don't care what you think.I'll walk there, and you can't stop me!" Tracey said, and they promptly headed off toward GenTech Labs.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Ash said.He called Pikachu, and the little group, now two less, walked toward the motel.

----------------------------------------------------------

So?Ya like it?One of my better fics.The next part will deal with Richie and Todd, possibly Gary.Of course, Tracey, Ash, and the rest of them show up, as well.

And please!Visit Fanime! [http://fananime.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: http://fananime.cjb.net/
   [2]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com



	2. Part 2 ~ Confrontation

Legal Crap: Blah Blah Pokémon Blah Blah Blah Nintendo.Blah Blah Blah Pokémon Blah Blah Game Freak.Blah Pokémon Blah Blah Creatures.I do not own it.Blah Blah. Blah.It's Mmm-Mmm-Better!

There.This being the second part, I hope it is better than the first, but don't expect anything with cherries and nuts on top.I'm allergic to nuts. ^_^

I had to re-read the current 11 parts of Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust.I needed to for some ideas of Gary's andBrock's intro into NewWorld, Inc. and to make sure I got the current facts straight.Yes, I know Brock doesn't seem like the type, but he's a hero in ATADTD and also dead.And it's my Fan-Fic!:P

Also, I just finished reading Pokémon Master (what parts are done, anyway).In future fics, I may turn some toward that style, but I find this style okay for now.

And if I screw up on what one has or another has or if this has or haven't happened, don't hurt me.I haven't seen the new eps of Pokémon for almost a year and a half.;_;But I hope to end that soon. 

And thanks to all who reviewed 'What if….? #1'.I got a lot of feedback, and a lot of people read it.^_^

And before you read it, this is more of a filler than anything.Things in here lead the way to explain things later on, and also in ATADTD.Ya know the Abra Ash uses in ATADTD……?

Without further ado (maybe some credits….) I give you The Psychic Menace….

E-mail: [cosmoswd@trxinc.com][1]

Site: [http://fananime.cjb.net][2]

Rating: PG-13 (ooohhh…..Some cussing!)

Prequel to: Ash to Ash, Dust to Dust

---------------------------------

----====[ The Psychic Menace ~ Part 2 ~ Confrontations ]====----

A thick, moldy-green gas covered the area where two combatants were displaying their knowledge of Pocket Monsters, each thinking himself superior to the other.Of course, only one could win.

"Fearow!Blow away the smoke!" a boy in his mid teens yelled.As he waited for the poisoning Gas to disappear, he thought about strategy.His brown, pointy hair waved as his Beak Pokémon blew away the gas, keeping itself from being poisoned.Across from him stood a boy in about 15 or 16.His Muk, big as it may be, did not intimidate the former. He yelled commands, one after another, take the Muk's energy down bit by bit.When it finally fell, a loud horn rang.The brown haired boy looked up at a viewers stand, then around himself.

He was in a battle arena, but about 3/4 the size of a normal arena.There were some small spectator stands, but all were empty.He didn't care.Fame was not his goal for this battle.His goal was standing on a platform about 12 feet off the ground. He was clapping slowly.As he did so, two mid-20 looking people in white and black suits came in and escorted his competitor out of the 'Gym'.

"Well done, Garik," the man on the stand said, finished with his clapping, he now had a small remote that turned some lights off and other lights on, though he still stood half in the shadows. "You've passed the written test, and you seem quite skilled at battling.I believe you are the person we are looking for."He pressed one of the buttons on his remote, and another white and black dressed man came in.He had aqua-blue, wild hair and emerald-green eyes. He wore a small smile as he came in. 

"This young man will escort you to your new quarters.You will be staying with him until we get your real new home set up.Trust me, you'll like it.Garik, this is James.James, this is Garik.You two need to get along until I have everything set up," he added as he pressed another button, and a door on one side of the gym- Garik, or rather Gary, hadn't come in that way, and he never noticed it- and James led him through it.

In the dead of night, a sound of metal against metal rang through-out the forest.A Rattata noticed the gleam of the Moonlight reflecting off something, and ran off. A sudden "POP!" sound was heard, indicting the opening of a can and the spilling of some of the contents. 

"Marril!Mar-mar-mar-mar-ril!" a young aqua Pokémon said.She laughed as her master cleaned some stew off his face.

"Well let's see how you like it!" he said, taking some of the stew off his face and whipping it on her.She instantly whipped it off, then used Water Gun on him, more for payback then to clean him off.He whipped off what water and stew remained, and poured the remaining stew from the can in a cooking pot.He recalled his Scyther, worrying that it may catch on fire.He had fed it, and thought it shouldn't mind its Pokéball.

He finished cooking his stew, and was about to pour it into two bowls, when a small ringing came from his wrist.He pulled back his jacket sleeve- it was unusually cold- to reveal a device that was about 2 inches wide. It looked like a watch with a small TV and antennae, and was painted a mixture of black, white, and silver. He pressed a button above the screen-like part, and a face appeared, though it was shrouded in the shadows.

"Tracey!Have you found any yet?"Tracey looked around, then shook his head.

"No such luck.I indicated their signatures, but they kept on vanishing when I got close," Tracey said, scratching his head.

"Stop by Cerulean.I'll have a package waiting for you in the PokeMart.It has some Fast Balls in there to help you accomplish you're mission," the voice said, soothing, yet a tad bit of evil mixed in. The screen went blank, and he started rubbing his head.Before leaving Vermillion, he called ahead to say that he'd get to the NewWorld HQ earlier.They asked that he would do something for him, with pay, of course.He agreed, and so here he was, looking for Abra north of Cerulean.He'd caught a couple of Clefairy and a few Jiggylpuff.He wondered why they wanted him going after weak Pokémon.

He finished eating his stew, and got to bed, taking out his Scyther, just in case….

In his dreams, his subconscious told him to go back to Misty and Ash, but his pride always blocked the way…..

Ash stood proud, holding a Gold and Silver trophy.He held it with both hands, one on the base, one on a handle.His first Pokémon, Pikachu, stood balanced on his head, waving to everyone in the crowds.For blocks around, hoopla and whoops could be heard, all of it directed at Ash Ketchum.He stood for a good 10 minutes, absorbing the cheering, Television cameras trained on him, and the roses and other various objects being thrown on the ground.Misty walked around with a big bag, grumbling and collecting it all.

"Ash Ketchum!You've just won the fifth annual Privateers Competition!Congratulations!How'd you do it?" asked a nearby reporter, who obviously had never heard Ash give a speech.Ash went on for another 10 minutes as he walked out of the stadium arena.When he was done, the reporters had enough for a good half-page story and 10 minutes on TV, but had wished Ash was better at public speaking.

"Ash!" a familiar voice roared and the doors slammed open.Misty stood there, sweaty and irritable, holding the bag of Ash's goodies.Ash thought it was kinda cute, but didn't say so.He rubbed the back of his head, and muttered a small 'Sorry'."Kingler, I choose you!Help Misty carry that bag!"

Misty instantly dropped the bag, happy to be relieved.Ash went over and grabbed a rose out of it, handing it to her."Your tip, ma'am," he said, and both broke into laughter.It may have been the stress of the tournament, or trying to forget past memories.Neither knew, and neither cared at the moment.

When they got back to their hotel room, Ash put all the flowers in two vases, giving the one in Misty's room more.He then ordered a victory dinner, and just as soon as he hung up, there was a knock at the door. "Man, I guess they have their stuff pre-made," Ash said as he walked to the door.Misty just sighed at her naïve friend. Both faces turned to shock, and then surprise, then joy as they saw who was at the door.

"Brock!"

"Hiya Ash! Misty!" he said, dropping his stuff on a near-by chair."I heard about your win at the Competition on my way through town.I decided this is just a good place as any to stay for the night, and I was hoping you two might have some room for me."

"Sure Brock!" Ash said."What do you want for supper?It's on me!" he said, pulling a thick wad of cash from his pocket. 

"Wow!I knew that there was a big money prize, but I didn't know it was that much!Um…Yeah, I guess I'll have a Steak.And a baked Potato!And as long as your paying, an Ice Cream Sundae," he said, giving a big grin.He then called out a Vulpix.Ash assumed it was the one that he got from Suzee, but he suddenly called out a Ninetales, too.

"You evolved Vulpix?" Ash said, confused.He never thought Brock would do that.

He shook his head, annoyed."No, moron.I caught another wild one, to keep my Vulpix company when I was…. away," he said, blushing a bit, "and it accidentally came into contact with a Fire Stone at a Flea Market.Of course, the guy charged me for using it."

Ash then picked up the phone, ordering Brock's daily nutritional supplements, and PokeChow, as well.

"Sparky!" a boy in a blue cap yelled, apparently annoyed."Sparky, I know you don't want to, but I don't want you getting sick!"He looked up a tree, and saw small yellow shape run from branch to branch.He aimed his PokeBall, the beam hitting the quick moving figure as it took another jump. "Gotcha!" he said, and headed toward the PokeCenter.

As he ran in through the doors, he slammed into a boy a few years older than him.He wore a head-band and a green shirt, and paper and pencil lay near where he landed. It looked like he had been drawing the inside of the PokeCenter.

"I'm really sorry!" Richie said, picking up his blue cap."I just want my Pokémon to get their shots ASAP," he said, bending over to pick up the pencil and pad, giving it to the boy in green.

The green-wearing one looked him over for a minute."Where have I seen you before? Hmm….Hey, do you know Ash Ketchum?" he asked, a light bulb going off in his head.

"Yeah!" Richie said."I use to travel with him."

"Well, it's nice to meet ya," Tracey said, sticking out his hand.

"Richie," he said, shaking back. "What are you here for?"

"Vaccine, same as you.I'd hate for Marril to get sick," he said, pointing to the mouse Pokémon asleep on a couch.

"Wow!A Marril!That's so cool!" he said. "Hey, I caught a Snubbull recently. Wanna battle later?"

"Sure!" Tracey said, though more for a chance for a new sketch than for experience.

"So why are you going through Viridian?" Ash asked, munching on a brownie.He had given Misty some cash, enough, he thought, for a bike, and she had gone on her merry way. "Going back to Pewter?" 

"Na," Brock said, watching some TV."I found this new organization that needs some Pokémon breeders.A 'Tree hugger' society, if you get my drift.I think that it'll probably be mostly Grass and Bug types, but I think they also want to re-introduce some species into the wild, like Mr. Mime, or Jynx."

"What's it called?" Ash flipped the channel to one with a movie on.

"I'm not sure. I was visiting Suzee, and she got a call asking if she could help them out.She was too busy, but she referred me, and they wanted me, as well," he said, petting Vulpix.His Ninetales was in its ball, and Pikachu was asleep on top of the TV, boosting the screen resolution quite a bit.

"Cool.Mind if we join ya?We were planning to go over to New Bark Town, but if you want some company, we can change plans, and I'm sure Misty won't mind."

As if on cue, they heard the 'click' of the electronic lock unlocking, and they looked at the door to see Misty.Much to Ash's displeasure, she had not gotten a bike, but had instead bought some dolls, clothes, and had gotten a makeover.Ash didn't think she looked too bad, but didn't declare it, and was a bit happy that she hadn't gotten a bike, but he didn't say that, either.Instead, he decided to be his own, annoying self.

"Didn't help, huh Misty?" he said with a smile, which was soon wiped off his face as a PokeBall smacked him in the head.

Misty fumed some. "Moron! I got that for you.Maybe when it learns PsyBeam it will re-arrange your brain," she said, storming into her room and shutting the door.

"Doesn't seem like either of you changed," Brock said, staring at Ash's Pokeball.Ash threw his PokeBall on the floor, and out popped a small yellow and brown shrew-like Pokémon.Which snored quite contently.

"An Abra?Where'd get it?" Ash said, poking his new Pocket Monster, trying to arouse it. 

"A flea market.I thought you may be able to get it to a Kadabra, but I think I was under the influence when I thought that," she said, jokingly. Ash recalled Abra, and told her of Brock's plans."Sounds good to me.New Bark can wait."

So they headed out on quest, once again….

"There's one!" Richie shouted, annoying Tracey greatly.

"We're here to CATCH them, not scare them off!" he said, but with a loud, ominous tone in his voice.He noticed the Abra shimmering, and threw a Fast Ball before it could Teleport. The ball hit the target, and the Abra was sucked in.The ball wiggled a little, the Abra trying to break free, but eventually stopped.

"Yeah!" said Tracey, now his turn to get over ecstatic.That was the 24th Abra they had caught.His supervisor, known to him as Mr. G, had wanted 20 Abra. Tracey gave one to Richie earlier, and kept one for himself.

They stopped one more night in the Cerulean PokeCenter, then made their way to Saffron. 

"NewWorld, inc., huh?" Richie asked, Sparky running around his feet. He regretted giving the electric Monster Carbos. "Never heard of it.But I'll go with ya.I was planning to go that way myself. And I think both of us can use company," he said with a wink.

"Saffron?That's where it is?" asked Ash.Instead of going through Mount Moon and Cerulean, they decided to take a short cut through Diglett's Cave.Pikachu rested itself on top of Ash's head, much to his annoyance, and would jump off every so often to stop Togepi from annoying some Digletts.

"Prrrrriiiii!"

"Yeah.I just hope we don't have a run in with Sabrina," Brock said, bringing back bad memories. They all remained silent for a moment, remembering that episode that 'Haunted' then all. (get it? ^_^)

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's head to stop Togepi, causing Ash's cap to fall over his eyes.The consequence, as in any reality, was his tripping over a stone.He landed on top of a Dugtrio, who instantly let out a loud wail. Other Diglett and Dugtrio appeared, giving evil looks to Ash and Co. They suddenly reared up and charged.

"Ahhhhh! Run!" Misty shouted. She picked up Togepi, and her, Brock, and Pikachu ran as fast as they could.Ash's hat was still stuck.

"Hey, what's that noise?Uh, guys? I could use some help with my hat!" he yelled.His hat finally came off.Luckily, it was just as the first Diglett ran into his foot.He tripped again."Ah, shit!" He then noticed the group of Dig's, and ran off, passing Misty and Brock.Pikachu jumped on his head, and they were out of the cave. 

Richie and Tracey sat in the PokeCenter of Vermillion, feeding their Pokémon, and helping themselves, too.The guardhouse north of Saffron had been down for repairs, and they decided to go in from the south, using the underground tunnel.Richie had also wanted to catch a Diglett.After healing their Monsters and buying some stuff, Richie set out to Diglett Cave.Tracey wanted to stay behind, and sketch an Articuno. Richie got to the entrance at the same time that Ash gotout.The result was 2 forces of equal kinetic energy bumping into each other at a rapid pace.

"OW!" they said, both muttering small curses. Ash was the first to look up.

"Richie!Long time no see.How are you?" Ash said.The rest of his party caught up, breathing heavily.

"Thanks for waiting, Ash!" Misty, of course.

"Toge toge Prrrrriiiii!" Togepi watched as Pikachu and Sparky exchanged friendly jolts of electric power. 

"Hey Misty, Brock! I came here hoping to catch a Diglett," he said, wondering why Misty and Brock were breathing so hard. 

"Uh….I wouldn't go down there right now. They're kinda frisky. Are you here with anybody?" Ash said, looking around. 

"Yeah!Tracey's over at the Pokémon Center.You remember Tracey, right?" Richie said, almost as naïve as Ash.

"Unfortunately, yes," Ash's eyes turned from friendly to fiery in a millisecond. "Tracey is a dumbass."Richie was surprised at his choice of words. He had thought the two were friends.

"Well, I didn't get that impression when I met him in Cerulean," Richie said, still perplexed.

"You will," Ash said, his expression softening a pinch. "So where are you headed?"

"Saffron.Want to join us?" Richie regretted the words as soon as he spoke them.

"Like hell!I don't want to see Tracey again," Ash said, fire flaring up again.

"I think Charizard rubbed off on Ash a little too much," Brock whispered to Misty. 

"Uh, that's okay. I'll see you around then.Heh…" Richie said, with a weird smile.He decided that maybe he should wait to get a Diglett. 

Richie came into the PokeCenter.There was some commotion.The Articuno that Tracey had been sketching had stood in one place so long that it had frozen the ground and slipped, falling on a few Pokémon. Tracey and his Scyther were helping to get the Articuno back up, which had also frozen in place.Richie helped them.

"You'll never guess who I met," Richie said pulling a few Pokémon out.

"Who?" Tracey said, pushing harder.

"Ash, Misty and Brock!" Richie said.Unfortunately, his brain was still a bit slow, and he though Tracey would re-act differently than Ash.He didn't.Though he couldn't see them, Richie knew that Tracey's eyes were alight, possibly burning more than Ash's.He suddenly gave a huge grunt, and pushed the Articuno up by himself.All standing were awed, most backing away, fearing he might take some anger out on one of them. The lifting of the Freeze Pokémon had drained most of his hate, not to mention energy, away. 

After finishing their 'cleaning', Tracey and Richie set off for Vermillion.

Ash and his friends stood in front a large building.You could see that it had been completed currently, since some cranes were still on top, and some building materials were scattered around. This was the address that Brock had gotten.He walked up to a sign, and read it out loud.

"Welcome to NewWorld, Inc.," he said, excited.

On the other side of the building, the side where the BIG sign was, Tracey said the exact same thing to Richie.

Ash's eyes filled with hatred. 

-------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, not much action.I had thought about a part where Tracey and Ash bumped into each other at the hotel in Vermillion, but for continuity, I decided against it. 

So, you like?I think it was well.Improving on my Authoring skills.Yay. ^_^

Please Review.By doing so, I can improve my writing style, and you can get the next part quicker. 

When I was half-way through this part, I thought it was only going to go to part 5.I have now thought of a few other things, and it will most likely go to 10. 

Oh, and I need someone who is willing to proof-read future stories.This one is not.I'm TOO lazy. :PIf interested, put it in a review or e-mail me.

!WARNING! RANDOM COMMENT! !THIS LINE IS IN ALL CAPS! !WARNING!

You have a bag.You have school.What is the bag used for?To hold your Pokémon cards, of course!

!END WARNING!

   [1]: mailto:cosmoswd@trxinc.com
   [2]: http://fananime.cjb.net/



End file.
